1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid fitting for soft tubing with high temperature capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Swaged fittings are commonly used to connect tubes and pipes to each other in areas of fluid systems where a secure connection is critical, such as oxygen or other fluid systems in the aircraft, marine, petroleum and chemical industries. Connected tubes that convey fuel or hydraulic control fluids in an aircraft, for example, must withstand vibration and other adverse conditions without failure. Conventionally, the ends of a tube are inserted into a fitting, usually in the form of a cylindrical sleeve, and the fitting is then swaged with a swaging tool to produce a fluid-tight connection between the tubes. Fittings are commonly used to connect metal tubes to each other in a variety of applications, such as in the aerospace industry to convey fuel, hydraulic control fluids and the like. Conventional fluid fittings, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,001 include telescoping inner and outer sleeves having many variations in inner diameter. However, this structure reduces the laminar flow of fluid. A tube is received at an end secured together by rolling a portion of the outer sleeve around annular ridges of the inner sleeve. A compressive inward force is applied to the conventional fluid fitting to attach the sleeves to the tube, such as through a radial swaging tool.